User talk:Bluestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistybird (Talk) 00:14, March 13, 2013 GUESS WHO HAS ANOTHER SONG OBSESSION???!!! CHECK OUT MY SIGGIE. XD [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] A CRAPPY BIRTHDAY CAKE FOR MY BESTEST TACOBUD IN THE WORLD!!! <3333333 (I hope you had an awesome birthday and a lotta fun with your friend who came over! xD) [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS'']][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] Um, Brighty? Did you delete some of the extras off your BBTC application? Because, I was checking the application today, and there seemed to be a lot less info there. 10:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I never said that. Your application was my favourite out of all of them, but you got rid of the best parts. 00:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yay! (pokes back) I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh yush, you like I assume :) I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 16:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I'm working on chapter 10 now, so you won't have to wait for the rest. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 16:08, August 7, 2013 (UTC) yeah it's that template :p ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty! Yeah I guess I'm back xD I just can't normally get on during the week. I have too much soccer. Ugh, running. Anyway, I missed you!!! I hope to see you soon! User: Ash622 I love summer! But I hate having to work! 17:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm on IRC now Brighty c: '''Rainy User Talk Blog 00:44, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Gimme 10 minutes or so. I need my laptop ;) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I took longer than I had hoped =/ Oops Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, brah, I was actually just about to leave =/ I'm at my aunt and uncle's cabin, so I probably shouldn't be online at all.. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 16:37, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] BRIGHTY BRIGHTY BRIGHTY Why are we doing this? xD [[User:Cchen3|'''I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 18:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Wait Robo chose? You're her apprentice? [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 18:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I just saw it xD. CONGRATS :D And thanks for letting me know when you learn, I want to know every detail :D. cause coding like a queen is awesome. CONGRATS BRIGHTY. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 19:00, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Everytime she teaches you something new, can you come over and teach me? If you really need it, we can go onto my random wiki or your wiki to practice together <3. You're popular, and a great friend, don't let the mean comments get to you. <333333 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 19:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome you are Brighty. And thanks :D I'm glad you want to help me too. Want to join my wiki Boltfire, or do we just do it on your Brighty and Riany one? Thanks Brighty :D <33333 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 19:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, though its off my favorite wikis list, I'll link it to you, and you can officialy join, which means it is now for me, you and Rainy. :D Here And danke still for agreeing to teach me :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 20:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :/ Idk why Jason wanted you on, he just said gather everyone. And now I worry. He's acting like he runs the wiki I created. I don't want to be snooty about it, but I have to remind him that. And please, don't tell him I said this. Please don't get into the matter. Icouldn't stand another fight. :) 20:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so this is how our lessons work. I will give you assignments every night-linking you to pages showing a few different types of coding and telling you to check them in source mode and learn how they are done. Then, the next day between the hours of 3-6 cental time, I will meet you on chat and test you on those codes to make sure you do understand them! Sounds simple, I hope :) So for tomorrow, what I want you to know is the basic stuff I listed on this page as well as gradients as used here, tabber as exemplified on this page and tabview as you can check in source mode here. So if this teaching style doesn't work we'll try something else, but we'll try this and hope the only way I can think of is, in fact, an effective one :) ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 02:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I see Robo's working you hard! Sorry, I suck at coding, and I'm drawing a blank here unless I could look at the context you're talking about. (PS: I LOVE YOUR NEW SIG!) Rainy User Talk Blog 20:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so on Boltfire, can you teach me whatever Robo teaches you? Like I saw the message on your talk page. Once you pass the test, can you test me on Boltfire? You can practice the coding on Boltfire, just type in a title and start coding. :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Can we do it on Boltfire? Or I can join your testing wiki, and let us code together. Can I? [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Um, but... xD Okay Boltfire it is, but I'm trying to copy some of it right now cause well, it's better for me. So I did see some of it... Sowwy. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes okay, let's do that. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I get that, its ok. I'm fine with waiting. Teach me when you have time, its ok. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome :3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) D: What's wrong? *hugs* Rainy User Talk Blog 23:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Aw, Brighty, don't worry about it. Robo'll understand; she's way cool like that. *double hugs* <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] Hello then :) IRC? --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 16:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) '*hugs* [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] DOUBLE HUGS FOR BRIGHTY! *hugs* Is something wrong? [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] I'M ON IRC RIGHT NOW! PLEASE GET ON [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again''''']]